


Quiet Nights

by lazy_lousy_lizy_jane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lousy_lizy_jane/pseuds/lazy_lousy_lizy_jane
Summary: Percabeth domestic fluff. Percy is a dork, and Annabeth loves him anyway
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Quiet Nights

Annabeth gently shuts the door to the apartment behind her, toeing off her shoes. She flips the hallway switch on, light gently illuminating the previously dim apartment. Hanging up her coat, there is only silence beyond her coat’s gentle rustling. She scrunches up her face, looks around, and spots a socked foot hanging off the elbow of the couch in the living room. She smiles, and goes to turn on a lamp in the living room. As she moves to sit next to the sleeping Percy, he begins to stir, his eye cracking open a touch.

“Annie?” he croaks out. 

“Hm?” she hums. “I’m back home now,” she says, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. She laughs as his arms reach out to envelop her, drawing her close to him in a hug. She buries her face in his neck, and relaxes. 

“How was class?” he asks. 

“Oh, alright. You know how it is, it’s hard to get through the reading sometimes.” Annabeth sighs and starts to draw away from him. “Did you get started on dinner yet?”

Percy yawns and releases her from the hug. “There’s some soup in the crockpot, if we toast some bread, it’ll be good.” He sits up with a grunt, and his eyes blearily follow Annabeth as she gets up and starts to move to the kitchen. “Annie,” he whines gently, holding out his hand in her direction. 

She snorts gently and puts her hand in his. Percy makes a pleased sound. “You’re such a dork,” Annabeth says fondly. He kisses her hand as she grins at him, then tugs on his hand. “Come on, let’s go eat,” she urges. “I’ve been studying long enough.” He looks at her dazedly, then gets up. 

“You know, you’re perfect, Annabeth,” he says, coming up to hug her from behind. She starts shuffling into the kitchen with him trailing behind her. She snorts again. “No, really,” he insists, whispering gently into her ear. “You’re so smart, and so hard-working. So beautiful, so ruthless, so… other-worldly.” 

“Ethereal?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as she reaches their kitchen. “You’re just so… good.” 

Annabeth stretches up to reach for the bowls in their cupboard, and Percy lets go of her so that she can start ladling soup. He goes to toast the bread slightly, and Annabeth smiles at him. She’s so lucky, she thinks. She slips behind him and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “I’m so lucky to have you,” she says. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Annie,” he says, and she can practically hear his eyes crinkle with happiness. And so she thinks to herself, that she wouldn’t trade this for anything.

“So, do you think that pigeons have feelings?” he asks, and she groans and swats and him as he laughs. But no, she wouldn’t trade this for anything, never ever ever. After all, who else would ask her such a dumb question so sincerely?


End file.
